


Creamy Christmas

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Christmas Gifts 2018 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Growth, Diapers, Furry, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Local cute wolfcow Swan Lovejoy is called into her boss' office to hear about a special job she'll have at the company christmas party...





	Creamy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for https://www.deviantart.com/silver-writing-desk featuring her main OC

Christmas was around the corner, and despite the young CEO of Atlas Corp’s distaste for the holiday, he had employees to tend to. Peoples’ spirits to hold high. The best way to solve this meant that he’d have to arrange a Christmas party, but not just any party. He needed something that could make the night stand out and make it very memorable in the minds of his employees.

Something quickly started to click inside of the young albino’s mind, and he pressed the button on his communications system. “Secretary, please call Swan Lovejoy to my office with haste.” The youthful CEO said with an authoritative tone, before shutting off the communications and patiently waiting for his next guinea pig with a depraved smirk on his little horrid face.

Before long, he saw the brown-furred wolf-cow make her way into his office, prompting him to put on the widest and kindest smile that he was known for, rubbing his hands with glee. “Miss Lovejoy, happy to see you. I’m sure you’re waiting for Christmas to roll around so you can take a break, but I need you for just one little itty bitty favor before you leave for holidays. You can do your boss this little thing, right?”

“O-Of course, sir!” Swan replied and started to giggle a little, not having expected to be picked out of the millions of employees that Atlas had at his disposal, but he had a very good reason to pick her. “If, uh, you don’t mind? What exactly do you need me to do, Boss?” The wolf-cow asked, only for Atlas to click a button on his desk and for the floor to collapse underneath the furred employee, making her collapse into a rather comfortable looking chair.

“Well, my dear Swan, you need to be the centerpiece of the company Christmas party. Not just any centerpiece mind you, I need a girl like you in particular to serve my needs. After all, cow-hybrids like you are able to produce more than enough milk to supply everyone at the party with drinks for the entire night!” Atlas explained his plan in detail, before clearing his throat. “Not that you’re going to provide them with milk, I have something much more striking in mind.”

“S-Striking, sir?” Swan replied nervously, hoping that the young albino didn’t have the absolute worst intentions in mind for her, but he did and she couldn’t know that.

“Please hold still, and everything’ll make sense in due time.” Atlas replied as he continued to fiddle with the controls to the machine that were embedded in his desk. With each press, a few more clamps forced themselves upon the wolf-cow, locking her to the chair no matter how hard she tried to struggle free. “Please stop struggling; we’ve got a party to plan once you’ve finished your alterations.”

“Alterations!?” Swan shouted as she disobeyed her boss’ orders and continued to struggle, only for a needle-equipped mechanical arm to slip underneath her work uniform and inject something into her thigh, causing the wolf-cow to moan and moo as the serum within started to work its wonders.

From the space underneath her skirt, a growth became quite clear to the two of them. Whatever Atlas had forced into her system had caused Swan’s hidden privates to swell to an abnormal size, and the size wasn’t everything. She could hear and feel her nuts being filled to the brim with fresh seed, inflating them to an even larger size and causing them to outgrow her already impressive cock. With every little inch that the wolf-cow’s balls grew, she let out a little pleased moo, trying to keep her pleasure in some sort of check and failing miserably as cum started to bubble forth from the tip of her cock.

“Fascinating, the growth serum is working wonders on you despite it only being a prototype… Well, apart from the fact that it wasn’t supposed to make you grow this big, but I can make it work.” Atlas took mental note of the effects while simultaneously putting his hands on the growing sack, which served to trigger a chain reaction that he couldn’t’ve seen coming.

The brown-furred wolf-cow let out a howl as her balls had become sensitive enough to bring her to an immediate climax should they be stimulated even a slight bit, causing her to fire off a spurt of cum straight into the ceiling, the path of which Atlas narrowly avoided in the heat of the moment. “Well, that’s certainly going to be an issue.” He muttered to himself before prodding the balls once more to ensure that the same result would happen, and sure enough, the same exact series of events took place, baring his own need to dodge this time.

“Hm. Cumming is triggered by a single touch. I suppose I’ll need to keep you in check, lest you surprise all of my guests by cumming uncontrollably and all over them… Oh, wait a moment.” The albino CEO soon began to grind as he circled around to his desk and dug into the files stored in one of the drawers, before pulling out Swan’s personal information.

“Yes, yes. A diaper lover, that’s what you are. I’ve got the perfect idea to take advantage of all of this.” The bright-eyed evil youth chuckled as he had pried into the wolf-cow’s kinks in anticipation of an event like this one, prompting him to order a few items over the intercom.

Swan meanwhile was busy being disoriented by the force of cumming twice in quick succession, and so powerfully too. “Uuuhhh… Boss…? I don’t feel so good, can I take the day off…?” She asked out of the blue, not even properly realizing how she had ended up in her current situation.

“Of course not, Ms. Lovejoy. You’ve got more prep before you’re allowed to go home.” Atlas shot back as the supplies he called for arrived, consisting of a disposable pack of diapers marked XXXXXL. Specifically crafted for instances like this, all he had to do was get the cow diapered, and everything would turn out fantastic. “Sure, the guests might end up experiencing the side effects of distilled growth serum, but that’ll make everything that much more entertaining.”

Atlas then approached his disoriented employee, whose chair quickly reconfigured into a makeshift changing table with her nuts being ever so gently lifted up to expose her rear to the CEO. Of course, she still came with every single little breeze that brushed up against her balls, so he had to deal with the droplets of seed that would be dripping from the ceilings following the next procedure.

The albino boy wiped his brow a little and slid the bottom of the diaper underneath the massive nuts, until it reached the wolf-cow’s rear where it belonged. Next, he pulled the wings of the diaper through her legs, making sure that the bottom wouldn’t touch the balls quite yet, something that was easier done than said as a result of the size of the diaper. Then, he finally shut the wings from the front onto the wings around the back, trapping the wolf-cow’s nuts in a padded prison that would make it especially hard for her to feel any stimulus, and ensuring that she’d cum only on command…

Right after she squirted a powerful shot of seed straight at her own face, as her cock was far too erect to stay within the padding. “Hm. Design oversight. Oh well, this’ll let them drink from the tap easier.” Atlas acknowledged as he gently prodded at the ball-sized bulge on the huge diaper, only for a little bit of cum to bubble forth from the tip of Swan’s cock instead of a full climactic squirt. “Excellent, despite design issues, everything seems to be in order… Now, to take her for a spin.”

“Uhm, Boss? Can I go-“

The moment Swan tried to speak up, was the moment that another needle was gently eased into her neck. This time, she was injected with a quick-acting sedative, resulting in the furry woman passing out within seconds. “No.” Atlas plainly refused her request, right after he had medically knocked her out, before he left his office to prepare for the following nights party.

The special night arrived before anybody knew it, and the crowd gathered in the company halls were cheery… Well, all except the ones that noticed one of the lower level employees strapped to a table, wearing a Santa cap and an obnoxiously huge diaper that did nothing to obscure the tip of her cock that was sticking out of the waistband.

“That’s… Lovejoy, right?”

“Yeah, that weird girl with the bright smile.”

“Never knew she was into diapers or exhibiting herself like this.”

“Gross.”

The crowd spoke among themselves in disarray until a certain albino cleared his throat and revealed himself at the table where Swan was mounted to. “Ladies and Gentlemen, please, calm yourselves for just a little while. As your CEO and general leader, I decided to test the boundaries of what you might tolerate, with a little interesting gag. Behold, Swan Lovejoy, and her wonderful little kink. I hear rumors that she’s able to give you not only a nice little drink, but also plenty of luck if you rub her diaper until her cock starts to release a little bit of foam.”

Atlas sold his ‘product’ with his usual charm, and immediately slid his hand along Swan’s diaper to prove his point. Not only did cum foam up at the tip of her cock, but as if on cue, the young man looked down and noticed a dollar bill laying at his feet. “Would you look at that, the luck really does come true, I’ve found a little dollar that one of you seemed to have dropped. Well, I hope this convinces you all to try and give your coworker a little rub in these trying times. I trust she’ll bless you all as much as she blessed me.”

The moment Atlas left the cow alone to let her soak in the interest of the many people at the party, was the moment he started to smirk and stand at the sidelines, eager to see just how wrong everything could go… Which was quite fast, as he had imagined when he first looked at how hard she could ejaculate.

Some of the guests decided to rub Swan’s diaper just a little, and the same result as when Atlas gave them a demonstration happened, leaving them looking pleased with themselves as they went off to enjoy different parts of the Christmas festivities.

Another small group, after complaining internally about her diaper lacking cute trees to go with the Christmas theme, decided to rub her diaper-covered balls together all at once. This caused a small stream of cum to leak out of the tip of her cock and down the length, her expression getting a little out of hand as she started to drool from all the pleasure. The group decided to scoop the cum off of her rigid length and have a little taste, nodding together as they approved of the salty-sweet taste before departing.

Lastly, there were a couple of troublemaking employees that went straight ahead and just spanked the front of the diaper with as much force as they could, causing the stimuli to reach Swans balls unimpeded. The wolf-cow howled as she fired off a shot of cum with enough volume for it to rain down on a significant amount of employees, who immediately got grossed out by the feeling of being covered up in a cow’s sticky substance.

That grossed-out feeling was quickly replaced by a whirlwind of pleasure as everyone that had even interacted or inhaled the fumes of Swans cum started to mutate. Their privates growing to obnoxiously huge sizes complete with libidos and hypersensitivity to match. Before long, every employee in the room were getting down and dirty, hyper cocks slipping into equally huge and insatiable vaginas, the sound of sex drowning out the sound of obnoxious Christmas music in one fell swoop.

Atlas on the other hand, couldn’t be happier to see that this was the result of Swan’s cum getting spread around. “Well, now we know a side-effect from that serum. Shame it doesn’t work on somebody like me, because I think it’d be a great time to cut loose right here and now…” The evil albino chuckled to himself before taking a sip from a little bottle of wine he had brought with him.

“Christmas really is the greatest time of year.”


End file.
